This is a double-blind, placebo-controlled study of the effect of a single dose of deferoxamine 1 gm IM on the anemia patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Patients who respond to deferoxamine with an increase in hemoglobin at two weeks will be followed for eight weeks to determine the duration of the response.